Change Me
by Light Panda
Summary: Kau berhasil mengubahku, membantuku melupakan masa laluku akan pengalaman cintaku yang pahit. terima kasih dan aku mencintaimu. *justinbarbara**oneshoot* -YoungPandas-


**CHANGE ME**

**Author : disdis / YoungPandas**

**Cast :**

**Pair : JustinBarbara**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance**

**Length : oneshoot**

**.**

**.**

Pertama kalinya aku membawa seorang lelaki tampan bersamaku. Aku merasa untuk pertama kalinya aku tidak punya bahan pembicaraan dengannya. Ya, dia adalah sahabat kecilku. Sahabatku yang sekarang menjadi seniorku, karena ketika kami masih sekolah dulu dia mengikuti kelas akselerasi. Dan jadilah aku adik kelasnya.

"Hai Barbara, baiklah sekarang kita akan pergi kemana? Aku sudah cukup lama berada disini dan sangatlah membosankan" Ucap Justin yang terlihat bosan

"Tunggu sebentar Justin Drew Bieber, aku akan mengajakmu kesuatu tempat yang sangat indah karena kutau kau sedang tidak dalam mood mu"

"Dan dengan cara ini, kau malah membuatku menjadi bosan, Barbara"

Justin's POV

Barbara memang tidak pernah berubah. Dia selalu memberikanku surprise tidak jelasnya itu. Tapi menurutku, dengan begitu itu akan membuatnya menjadi gadis yang terlihat ceria. Dan kutau bahwa sebenarnya dia anak yang rapuh. Dia selalu terlihat terbuka walaupun sebenarnya dia anak yang sangat tertutup. Selain ceria dia juga anak yang sopan dan baik. Dan tentunya memiliki kecantikan yang lebih dan wajahnya yang manis membuatnya menjadi salah satu kelebihan dari dirinya.

Aku menatapnya. Sungguh, gadis yang sempurna.

"Justin! Baiklah hilangkan rasa bosanmu karena sekarang kita sudah sampai dan kau pasti akan terhibur!" Ucapnya ceria. Aku hanya dapat tersenyum, karena aku tidak mungkin berlari dan melakukan atraksi senam lantai sepertinya.

"Hei Barbara cukup. Sudah berhentilah melakukan atraksi baling-balingmu itu"

"Ah ayolah. Lihat, bunga tulip ini sangat indah. Hm dan oh lihat Justin! Padang rumput dan langit yang biru! Dan lihatlah terdapat sungai disana!"

Aku pun menyusulnya karena Barbara sudah lebih dahulu berlari dan dia terlihat sangat senang. Dia akan terlihat sangat manis jika begitu.

"Barbara"

"Ada apa, Justin?

"Kau terlihat sangat manis jika begitu"

Terlihat semburat merah dipipinya. Dia akan sangat lucu jika pipinya memerah.

"Hm haha terimakasih Justin"

Aku pun berjalan untuk melihat lihat pemandangan disini. Barbara pun sedang bermain bersama binatang kecil di sungai jadi lebih baik kutinggal saja.

Semakin jauh aku menelusuri pemandangan dipadang rumput ini, semakin aku sadar bahwa inilah tempat yang pernah aku dan Caitlin datangi dulu. Dan mungkin banyak yang berubah dari tempat ini karena dulu ini adalah taman belakang sekolahku.

Barbara's POV

"JUSTINN?"

Aku mencari Justin karena sekarang aku tidak melihatnya. Mungkin Justin digigit harimau? Atau mungkin diculik? Aku menghapus perasaan negatifku itu. _Tidakmungkin_, ujarku dalam hati. Karena kutau disini hanya ada aku dan Justin.

"Justin! Sebenarnya kau sedang bersembunyi dimana? Ayolah aku sudah lelah mencarimu"

Ketika aku sedang memerhatikan keadaan sekitar, aku melihat seseorang berdiri. Tunggu, _mungkin__itu__Justin_, pikirku.

"Justin?"

Aku mendekatinya. Aku memerhatikannya dan mungkin kutau dia karena dia adalah Justin yang kucari.

"Hei kawan, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang dia pikirkan.

"JUSTIN!"

"Uh Barbara"

Dia terlihat kaget. Apa yang dia pikirkan? Apakah ada yang mengganjal pikirannya?

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Hm tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya sedikit memikirkan sesuatu"

"Memikirkan apa?"

"Harusnya aku tidak memberi tahumu aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Aku bersumpah aku sangat menyesal"

"Hahaha ayolah kau adalah sahabat kecilku. Kau harus memberi tahu apa yang kau pikirkan sekarang, Justin"

Dia terdiam sebentar. Lalu dia menghembuskan nafasnya. Yap, aku memang sangat pintar dalam hal merayu seseorang.

"Aku teringat seseorang"

"Seseorang itu mantanmu?"

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu?" Dia terlihat kaget.

"Karena aku adalah sang pembaca pikiranmu."

"Benarkah? Pantas saja selama ini kau dapat tahu apa yang ku pikirkan"

Ah bodonya Justin. Jelas saja aku hanya menebak dari ekspresi wajahnya. Aku tidak dapat menahan tawaku.

"Hahaha kau sangat bodoh Justin!"

"Apakah ada yang salah denganku?"

"Tidak. Tapi kau sangat bodoh karena aku hanya menebak dari ekspresi wajahmu"

"Ah bodonya aku padahal aku adalah kakak kelasmu"

Justin's POV

"Jadi, ceritakan aku tentang mantanmu"

"Mantanku sudah disisi Tuhan, Barbara"

"Maksudmu?"

"Dia sudah tiada"

"Oh maafkan aku Justin. Aku sungguh menyesal"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tahu Tuhan sangat sayang padanya. Lebih dari rasa sayangku padanya" Aku mencoba tersenyum. Walaupun kutahu sangat susah untukku. Aku berusaha menahan airmataku. Namun ternyata air mata ini sangat susah untuk kutahan. Dan air mataku akhirnya membanjiri pipiku.

_Aku__sudah__mendapatkan__seseorang sepertimu,__Caitlin.__Dan__dia__sedang disampingku__sekarang.__Aku__harap__kau__tidak__marah__denganku__karena__aku__berusahamelupakanmu,_Ucapku

Barbara's POV

Untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat seorang Justin menangis. Terlihat bahwa dia begitu sedih.

"Tenanglah Justin. Aku disini. Tarik nafasmu lalu buang"

Dia mengikuti saranku. Dan dia menarik nafasnya lalu membuangnya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku terbawa suasana"

Dia menghapus airmatanya dan tersenyum. Aku merasa lega, karena aku dapat melihatnya tersenyum kembali.

Kami terdiam cukup lama hingga akhirnya aku membuka pembicaraan.

"Justin, sebaiknya kita kembali kerumah"

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya takut kau semakin merasa sedih berada disini. Maafkan aku."

"Ini bukan salahmu. Ini salahku karena aku kembali mengingat masa laluku"

"Kau mengingat masa lalumu karena aku membawamu kesini kan?"

"Tidak kok. Aku hanya senang berada disini bersamamu"

"Ah benarkah?"

"Benar. Rasanya saat aku bersamamu, semua ingatanku hilang. Rasanya aku hanya ingin mengingat waktumu denganku"

Aku hanya tersenyum. Aku tak mengira bahwa Justin memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku.

"Hm Barbara, apakah kau memiliki perasaan sama denganku?"

"Perasaan apa?"

"Rasanya tiap bersamamu, kupu-kupu terbang didalam perutku. Bulu kudukku rasanya berdiri. Dan aku hanya ingin mengingat waktuku bersamamu" Ucapnya serius

Aku tersenyum.

"Rasaku sama denganmu. Tenang saja, Justin"

"Ahaha aku tak menyangka"

"Tak menyangka bagaimana maksudmu?"

"Aku tak menyangka kau akan memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku. Dengar Barbara, aku takut kau akan mengira bahwa aku tidak bisa melupakan Caitlin. Kenyataan bukan begitu, Barbara. Aku takut akan melepaskanmu lagi. Aku sendiri tidak ingin melepaskan orang yang kucintai"

"Ya aku mengerti. Itu bukan salahmu. Ini masalah keadaan"

Justin tersenyum. Ah manisnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Barbara"

Aku membalas senyumannya

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Justin"

Justin menggenggam tanganku lalu memelukku dan mencium keningku.

"Maybe you could change me. Maybe you could be the light, that opens up my eyes. Make all my wrongs right. Change me"

-THE END-

**.**

**.**

**A/N**

**Haii ini ff pertamaku. Oneshoot. Dan pairnya jarbar. Aku gak bisa ngomong apa-apa selain ini. Ini ff wattpad style jadi tolong dimaklumin hehe. aku bikin ff ini cuman iseng-iseng doang. But im still want you to like and enjoy this fanfic.**

**PLEASE REVIEW ^^**


End file.
